


AFTER SEASON 2

by Dabestflash



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Might be hella bad, OK you were warned, by the way this is stupid., don't get your hopes up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabestflash/pseuds/Dabestflash
Summary: AFTER S2
Relationships: Eric Effiong/Adam Groff, Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	1. Don't Ever Talk To Me Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A tale of two lovers united by a courgette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512777) by [macgoldenof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgoldenof/pseuds/macgoldenof). 



> It probaly won't be good.

Otis was constantly checking his phone, but still no message from Maeve. He restarted his phone and checked again still no message- _Maybe she wants to talk to me in person-_ he thought trying to silence his doubts. He barely ate that night and when his mother questioned he said nothing and quickly went to his room. He went to sleep early, so that time would pass and he could check his phone again in the morning. When he woke up that morning and checked his phone there was still no message. Later that day he and Eric were playing supersmash when Otis had told him about the voicemail. Eric paused the game and turned to face him.

"Are you kidding?" 

Otis gave him a look that told him he was definitly not kidding.

"Who knew you had it in you" Eric said giving him a light punch.

" I defintly didn't..." He paused he was afraid of the answer to this question."Why didn't she respond?"

"Otis, she probaly just proccessing it and wants to talk to you at school"

"Yeah, yeah, your right"He said trying to convince himself.

He then unpaused the game and resumed playing with Eric.- _I'll just talk to her when I see her at school-._ When school came around Otis got up early to make sure he didn' t miss her. Which was perfect because Eric was riding with Adam. When he got to school he waited for a while and she was nowhere to be seen. He eventually went inside and thats when he saw he at her locker, with her brown hair in a pony tail and her infamous jacket on with a skirt, she was fucking beautiful. He walked up behind her and suddenly all his confidence went away. He stood there trying to regain his confidence when she spoke. "Fuck Off, Otis" he froze he didn't think she saw him behind her _-snap out of it Otis now is your chance-_ he walked up to her and she slammed her locker, he jumped from the loud noise. "You don't have anything to say to me "?

She turned to him and gave him a soul crushing stare "why in the fuck would I have anything to say to you?" She then began walking at a fast pace down the hallway. He pushed back his tears and jogged after her "Um... well, when I sent you the voicemai- ".

She stopped and turned abruptly and gave him a threatning look. "Stop, just stop Otis, ok I don't want to talk to you... in fact, I never want to see you again, ok, so just stay the bloody hell away from me."

Maeve looked at his eyes and they showed her all his pain and it was as if something in Otis just broke. Then came tears and sobs. She had never seen Otis like this it was simply heartbreaking. She wanted to give him a hug and tell him it was okay, but it wasn't, it wasn't okay he had hurt her and she didn't know if she could forgive him.

Otis tried to steady his breath then barely above a whisper said"I understand...I'm so sorry Maeve" He then turned and walked away.


	2. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otis is heartbroken and Maeve wants to fix things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment

The next couple days Otis was a ghost. He barely ate and, he was heartbroken and angry at himself he missed his chance and now it was too late. During school he couldn't focus and he moved through the hallways with a frown. He told Eric what Maeve said and Eric gave him a big hug and assured him it would be alright. Eric was his shoulder to cry on and he did a lot. When Friday came he was feeling no better, so he told Eric that he wanted to be alone and went to the abandoned bathrooms to cry. He hoped that if he cried enough the pain would lessen, it didn't.

Maeve had seen Otis a couple times that week and when she did it was heart wrecking. Everytime she saw that broken Otis, she regreted her decision to kick him out of her life more. She didn't know what to do so she found Amiee and told her what had happened.

"Maeve... what the hell'd you say that for" Aimee wore a look of dissapointment.

"Aims, what he said hurt, alot" 

"And you're sure you can't forgive him, your just gonna cut him out of your life forever"

Maeve- _I_ _cant imagine my life without that dickhead-_ she thought.

"Your right Aims I gotta find him"

Afterschool Maeve looked for Otis, but he was nowhere to be found. She did find Eric though, he was unchaining his bike from the rack. _If anyone knows where he is it'll be him_ she ran up to him.

"Eric where's Otis"

He didn't speak a word to the girl who had crushed his bestfriend. He finally got the chain off and began walking with Maeve walking beside him.

"Eric" She stared at him

Still no response.

She jumped in front of him.

"Go away Maeve" with so much resentment in his voice.

"Just tell where Otis is"

"No"

"Why not"?

"Why would I tell the person who hurt him where to find him, probably just to hurt him more" He sneered.

"I messed up and I just need to talk to him"

"From what I heard you told Otis the opposite no more than a couple days ago"

"I was just angry, ok"

He relented"I get it, believe me I get it, but if you didn't love him back you could have just said it"

 _Love, Love, What the hell was he talking about._ And why was her heart beating so fast and her stomach filled with butterflies.

"What he never said that" Maeve said with such shock.

"He said it on the voicemail" Eric said with a look of curosity

"I never got a voicemail...what did it say"

"Look...you should just talk to Otis" 

She gave him a look he soon realized that's why she was talking to him.

"Ohhh, my bad, he told me he wanted to be alone...which is code for I'm going to go cry in the abandoned bathrooms"

"Wow" She had broken him that much

"Yeah... "

"I'll see you, Eric"

"Bye"

* * *

She entered the bathroom and she could hear him crying.

"What the fuck is wrong with you...how could you be so stupid" He yelled, at himself through his sobs.

She found his stall and slowly opened the door

"Maeve..." He quickly wiped his face of his tears. He then stood up."Sorry... I'll leave" He then walked out of the stall.

"Otis...I'm sorr-"

He stopped"Don't... please don't ever apologize to me, ok, this is all my fault" he then continued walking.

"Otis we should talk" He stopped

"Maeve... I don't want you to talk to me becuause you feel guilty, ok, cause I'm fine, I want you to talk to me because you want to talk to me" He then kept walking

"Otis"she called he stopped, she grabbed his arm and pulled him close. There was a strong tension between them. Their eyes met and it was like nothing else in the world mattered. She bit her lip nervously and it drew his eyes to them. Otis wanted to kiss her, so bad, so he did he leaned in and cupped her face bringing it up to his. Their lips met and it felt amazing for both parties. He never would have thought he had the courage to do this and it was like his body was moving on its own. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer until there was no space between them. Thier lips parted and she welcomed his tongue. This was not the nervous yet cute Otis she knew, this Otis was sexy and... hot. She brought her hands up to his hair and gave it a light scratch. He let out a high-pitched moan into the kiss and he could feel his body awakening and a tent forming in his trousers. He had never felt like this before. He abruptly pulled away and stepped a few feet back. He was breathing heavily and so was she.

When he finally wrapped his mind around what had happened he tugs on the straps of his backpack and rambles "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, I n-"

"Otis..." He had reverted back to his normal, nervous, cute self.

He kicked his foot into the tile then hesitantly said"I should go"

He then walked out of the abandoned bathrooms.


	3. I want to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeve wants to talk after their encounter in the restroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to write how this conversation would go. Hopefully I capture their personalities.

As soon as Otis walks out of the abandoned restrooms he texts Eric. 

\- Where are u?-

-leaving the school-

-wait for me i'm on my way-

Otis got his bike and soon caught up with Eric.

"What'd you want"

"I kissed Maeve" He said with a confused look.

Eric stopped and looked at Otis "Whoa... did she kiss you back"

"Yeah"

"Otis thats fantastic" He said with such excitement

Otis turned crimson" Eric I've never felt like that before"

Eric chuckled"Well you've never been in love before either"

"You're right... so hows it going with Adam"

Eric grew a wide smile"Great, he even met my parents and they loved him"

"That's good" Otis said happy for his friend

"Speaking of Adam, I'm gonna hangout with him this weekend" Eric said

"Ok, yeah have fun" Otis said with a hint of sadness

"Sorry, Oatcake" Eric said sensing his sadness

"Don't apologize for hanging out with your boyfriend"

"Thanks, man well I should get going I'm supposed to meet him"

"Ok yeah bye"

Otis left and went to his house. When he arrived his mom was leaving.

"Otis I got to go talk to Jakob, I won't be back till late."

"Ok"

"Dinner's in the fridge"

She got in her car and with that she was off.

He put his bike away and went to his room. He played Splatoons, then Smash Bros and when he looked at his phone an hour had passed. He then layed on his bed with his computer on his lap and watched Sherlock for a bit. Then he got a text, he looked at the name and he was suprised, it was Maeve.

-Open the door-

He quickly got up almost knocking his computer off his lap. He tried his best to fix his appearance and went downstairs and opened the door. There stood Maeve in the same clothes from school.

"I want to talk"

"Ok...uh, yeah come in" He moved aside to let Maeve in his house.

Their they stood in silence, Otis couldn't bring himself to meet her gaze. Maeve broke the silence.

"What did say in the voicemail"

"What"

"I never got it... what did it say"

"Oh, um I sent it while you were on tv, and I went by your caravan that night, and you weren't their so I told the guy from my party to tell you... guess he forgot"

"He didn't forget shit" Maeve said with disgust. _I left my phone at his caravan that night , I'll deal with that snake later._

Otis continued"Well I don't remember everything, but I told you I was proud of you and that I'm sorry and that I've been trying so hard to do the right thing, when the right thing is you and that I love you " Otis turned red and Maeve's heart skipped a beat"and I hope its not too late, and to call me back."

"Woah, Otis I-" Maeve was in shock

"I don't expect you to say it back"

"Ok... well why'd you say those things at the party" Maeve's voice was vulnerable and it caught him a bit off guard.

"I was angry"

"Do you believe what you said"

"No of course not... I was angry because Ola made me chose between the two of you and I thought I'd made the right choice by chosing my girlfriend, but it wasn't and then I saw you with your boyfriend and you were so happy and I was angry because you'd replaced me that fast and I just wanted to hurt you"

"Issac is not my boyfriend and... no one could ever replace you"

Otis looked at her with sorrow.

"Look Otis I just need some time to think about stuff and forgive you"

Otis was dissapointed, but understood. He tried not to show it, but failed.

Maeve began walking toward the door.

"Can we still hangout" Otis asked hopeful.

"Maybe" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall liked it.


	4. A month later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long Im lowkey busy because my teachers are putting out a lot of work during this corona lockdown

Otis was on his way over to Maeve's caravan a month had passed since he told her the contents of his voicemail. They had been hanging out a lot lately, just as friends and honestly... Otis was okay with that. He was happy with her just being in his life, so tried his best to push down his feelings for her. He arrived at her caravan and he parked his bike and knocked on the door.

"Hey" 

"Hey, Come on in"

She opened the door wider for Otis to walk in. He put down his bag and sat on her sofa to watch the television. She closed the door and sat next to him laying her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for about an hour until Otis reached in his bag to pull out his journal. He had been trying to be more open with his mum and told her about his situation with Maeve. She insisted on him getting a journal because"if your not going to express your feelings you should at least write them down". At first he thought the journal was dumb, but he found it was actually helpful. He began to write down his thoughts. After a while Maeve got bored of the television and began reading what Otis was writing.

_Maeve is the best person I've ever met by far. She is cool, and really smart and funny. I know that she is going to go on to do great things one day and I hope she'll let me tag along. She kind of has a messed up family, but I don't pity her I think I admire how strong she is because I know if I was in her situation I would be way worse. Honestly I really love her I mean shes amazing how could I n-._

Otis noticed her looking over his shoulder and quickly shut his journal. She sat up.

" Come on Otis let me read it "

"No absolutley not these are my most personal thoughts"

She grabbed the journal and held it high out of his reach. He climbed ontop of her trying to get his journal back, and he soon realized what he had done, he looked down. Maeve was under him staring straight into his eyes. She brouht the journal down to her side and used her free hand to cup his jaw. She leaned in closer to him and she was about to kiss him, when Otis pulled away. He climbed off her and sat on her sofa. She handed him his journal back.

"I thought you wanted to be more than friends" 

"I love you... and I do want to be more than friends its just... honestly I'm scared, that I'll fuck it up again and that this time I'll lose you forever" He was pouring his heart out.

"That won't happen"

"You don't know that"

She took a deep breath."You're right all I know is... we have a deep connection and that you make me feel like I can be a better person and that when I'm around you I'm myself and that you make me laugh and that you make me happy and that... I love you "

He stared at her in shock.

She leaned in closer to him cupped his jaw and kissed him. At first he didn't kiss her back, but he soon melted into the kiss. When they both needed oxygen they pulled away and she rested her forehead on his. Her breath warm on his lips.

"I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope its good


	5. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otis is going on his first date with Maeve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to hop back on writing frequently.

It had been a week since Maeve told Otis she loved him. It had been a week since Otis asked her out. Now with only two hours left before their date, Otis stood in the mirror deciding what to wear. He currently had on a grey shirt with a nice black jacket and black trousers. Eric sat on his bed, Otis had called him over to help him pick out an outfit. 

“I don’t think this is very you Otis”

Otis examined the outfit further.

“I think your right”

Eric walked over to his wardrobe and picked out a dark blue button down shirt with black jeans. 

“Here, try this on” He handed the outfit to Otis.

Otis quickly changed and looked in the mirror.

He looked at it closely and decided“I like this one”

“Turn around Otis” Otis turned so that he was facing Eric.

”Roll up your sleeves a bit” Otis rolled up his sleeves so that his forearms were showing.

”It looks great, man”

Otis walked to his closet to figure out what shoes to wear. He decided on his dark blue hightop vans. He showed the final product to Eric.

“It look fantastic”

“Well now that I have your stamp of approval, I guess we’re done”.

“Ok you want to play Smash Bros”

“Yeah, but only for a bit, I wanna be early”

He sat down on the bed next to him and began to play Smash. He was nervous, he had never been on a real date before. He and Maeve were going to see Birds of Prey. He had chosen it because one nobody was going to see it, so they would have a private theater, and two it had comic book characters for Otis and it had strong women kicking ass, for Maeve. After an hour passed Otis set off on his bike to Maeve’s caravan. 

  
  
  
  


Maeve was at Aimee's house trying on clothes. They had originally been at Maeve's caravan, but Aimee quickly decided that Maeve didn't own date clothes, so Aimee told her she could borrow some of hers.

Aimee stood in her wardrobe while Maeve changed into the 7th outfit that she tried on. Aimee quickly discovered that Maeve was very picky when it came to fashion. Maeve walked into the room wearing a plain black dress. She walked over to the mirror to take a look.

”Well what do you think”

”Mmmh… it's missing something” Aimee turned to her bed to grab Maeve's jacket. Maeve put on the jacket and looked at the mirror.

”There it's perfect. Do you like it?”

”Yeah I really do” Maeve grinned.

”Finally, you're very picky, you know”.

Maeve laughed.

”Thanks Aimee”

”Don't mention it,” Aimee said, handing Maeve some perfume.

”Are you sure this stuff smells good?” She said sniffing the bottle.

”Of course I wear it all the time”

Maeve sprayed a little on then handed it back to Aimee.

”I should get going don't wanna be late”

Maeve collected her stuff and left to her caravan.

  
  
  
  


Otis parked his bike against Maeve's caravan. He reached in his pocket to pull out his cologne. He sprayed a little on his neck and clothes then returned it to his pocket. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Maeve grabbed her things and opened the door. She could see Issac on the ramp to his caravan. A month ago she confronted him and basically told him to fuck off because he had no right to delete the message. She chose to ignore him and looked down to Otis. He looked very handsome and she could smell his cologne.

”Your early, dickhead”

Otis stood there in shock.

”Otis… hellooo”

”Sorry, it's just you look amazing”.

She blushed a bit.

”You clean up nice too”

They walked over to his bike.

”Do you want to use my bike or would you rather walk.”

”We can use your bike”

He climbed on his bike and she climbed on behind him. She wrapped her arms around him. She loved being so close to Otis. She loved the smell of him. She could stay like this forever, but all good things must come to an end. They soon arrived at the bus station. They got their tickets and soon they arrived at the cinema. Otis paid for their tickets even though Maeve didn't want him to. They got popcorn and drinks and walked into the theaters.

An hour and 49 minutes later Maeve and Otis walked out of the theater. They began walking down the street.

”So, did you like the movie”

”Yeah, was actually really good”

Otis spotted a restaurant down the street.

”Hey you want to get dinner”

”Sure”

They walked to the restaurant and sat down. They sat there in awkward silence for a few moments till the waiter came.

”What would you like sir”

“Uh, a burger and chips with a sprite”

“Ok, and for the lady”

“I’ll also take a burger and chips with a lemonade”

“Ok I’ll be right back”

Otis was nervous that he would mess it up by saying the wrong thing. He was avoiding Maeve’s gaze and she quickly knew something was wrong.

“What’s wrong Otis ”

“N-n-nothing I’m j-j-just a bit nervous ” he stuttered 

She smirked”You're cute when you're nervous” She reached over the table and took his hand in hers. She looked deeply into his eyes.”You have nothing to be nervous about, ok”

“Yeah, yeah your right” That calmed Otis down. 

“So, what was your favorite part of the movie”

“The scene where she beat up those guys in the evidence locker and accidently did cocaine” They both laughed a bit.

“What was yours”.

“I think it was the scene where they were all fighting in the circus tent”.

“That was a pretty good scene”

“You know you kind of look like Margot Robbie, the actor for Harley Quinn”

“No I don’t”

“Well pink-haired Maeve looks more like her.”

“Do you like me better with pink hair or brown hair”

“I met you with pink hair, so it holds a special place in my heart, but your brown hair is more... You I guess. ”

The waiter came out with their food and they began to eat. They talked and laughed, they both ended up having a great night. Soon they finished and the waiter came out with the check. Otis could pay because he had a bunch of clinic money, but he knew Maeve would probably not let him.

“Um… do you want me to pay or should we split it?” Otis asked.

“We should split it” Otis had already paid for the movie she wouldn’t let him pay for the dinner as well. They left the restaurant and began walking toward the bus stop. 

“Hey do you want to come to my house.” He didn’t want the night to end and his house was empty because his mum went on a trip with Jakob and they wouldn’t be back till Sunday. 

“Ok” She was a bit surprised that Otis asked, but she really wanted to keep the night going. 

They got off the bus and rode his bike to his house. Maeve had been to Otis’s house before and only had bad memories there, she hoped to make new, better ones. When they reached his home he realized how weird it was not having his mum here she hadn’t properly left in ages. He was glad that she was getting out and enjoying herself with Jakob. They walked into his house and went to his room. They sat on the bottom of his bed and watched Black Mirror. Maeve found that this episode in particular was very boring and began staring at Otis. She was thinking about all it took to get here and how glad she was that they finally did. Otis noticed her staring.

“What” He smiled 

“It's nothing” She smiled back

She leaned in to give him a kiss. She pulled away and rested her forehead on his. Her breath was warm on his lips. He leaned and kissed her careful at first then a little deeper. She climbs on top of him her legs folded by his side. She hovers over his neck a moment.

"Is this okay"

"Yeah, Yes, it is"

She kisses his neck lightly dragging her teeth as she went. He lets out a little moan and she was delighted to feel him hard against her. She kisses up to his ear and gives it a little bite. He lets out a high-pitched moan, and he feels her smirk against him. He couldn't help it, the feeling of her lips on him, it was...it was...eletric, sending jolts through his body. She grinded down on him and put her hands in his hair by the nape of his neck and gave it a light scratch. Her hands on him sent shivers down his spine. She continued her ministrations until she heard him let out a loud groan, and a wet spot appeared on his pants.

“Shit ” he muttered under his erratic breath.

She pulled back to see his face.

“Did you just...”

His lips red and his face flushed with embarrasment. He was so red it looked like he might explode. She climbed off him. 

“Sorry” He said, refusing to meet her gaze.

“Relax Otis, it happens”

He brought his hands to his face and threw back his head.

“God, this is so embarrassing”

“Honestly it's kind of hot...” 

He looked at her with a scrunched up face of confusion.

“You are soooo attracted to me, that you creamed your pants” She said teasingly

That earned her a chuckle at least.

“I’m going to go take a shower”. 

He quickly left the room.

While Otis was showering Maeve decided to call Aimee to give her an update.

"Hey"

"Hey oh my god how is the date".

"Well it-"

"Tell me everything"

"Well we went to dinner and a movie."

"Then" Aimee said barely containing her excitement.

"We went back to his house and watched Netflix then-"

"Did you shag him" 

Maeve turned red, she suddenly felt shy and nervous which was unlike her. She was never like this when it came to sex.

"No, no definitley not. we just made out a little until he, well lets just say he ruined his pants."

It took Aimee a minute, but when she did she couldn't stop laughing.

"Well were is he now" Aimee said finally calming herself.

"He's in the shower"

"You should join him" Aimee said slyly

Maeve blushed at the thought.

"No way... I think his head would explode"

They both chuckled a bit.

"Well I should go he'll be out soon"

"Yeah, ok we can talk more tommorow"

Maeve was scrolling through Instagram waiting for Otis when he walked in with a towel wrapped around his waist. She stared at him, maybe a bit too long because he blushed and uncomfortably folded his hands arms across his chest. She couldn’t help, but stare. His chest was hairless, she could see his ribs and he was covered in freckles. And she definitely didn’t expect him to be fit. She could see the outline of a six pack on his stomach. He shifted from side to side. 

“Sorry I just forgot to grab my clothes”

“Woah” Was all she could manage to say.

“Is that a bad woah or a good woah”

“Good definitely, good...I-I didn't expect you to be fit” 

“Oh, well I have a fast metabolism and I ride my bike everywhere” She was still staring at him. "Why are you staring at me like that"

He snapped her out of her thoughts."Sorry, sorry just a bit shocked "

Seeing him lit her insides on fire.

He was nervous; he had barely mustered up the courage to come in here and Maeve was staring at him like crazy. He quickly walked over to get his clothes and go back into the restroom.

He soon returned and they continued watching Netflix. Otis realized it was getting pretty late and still didn’t want the night to end.  
“D-do you want to stay the night. I-I mean my mum won’t be back till Sunday a-and you can borrow some of my clothes”.

“Ok, Otis I would love to stay”

He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to make it longer as well. I probably won't be posting during the week because my teachers of giving me a lot of work, but I' ll try my best. I was inspired for the Otis jizzing his pants part by Can I sleep In Your Brain hust wanna make sure I give out credit ya know.
> 
> rasengan


	6. Spending the day with Eric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk really have a summary sorry.):

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to think of problems to put between them.

Maeve woke up in a bit of a panic. She was not in her little box in her little caravan. She was in Otis's room. She was in his bed that they had somehow managed to cram into. Otis was still sleeping next to her. He looked so relaxed and peaceful when he was sleeping, she rarely saw him like this, worried or nervous was like his natural state. She took in a deep breath and his smell consumed her. He smelled sweet, familiar, and safe. Just her and him, she could stay like this forever. Otis began to stir awake, he made an adorable noise that made Maeve's heart flutter. He opened those captivating pool blue eyes that Maeve loved to swim in.  
"Hey” His voice was gravelly from his sleep.  
"Hey"  
“Were you watching me sleep?” He said with a smile.  
“Maybe” She said playfully she returned his smile.  
He leaned in and gave her a kiss. They stayed like that a while looking into each other's eyes. Finally Maeve got up, she looked beautiful, even if she did have a crazy case of bed head. She took in her surroundings she didn't really have a chance to last night because the only light they had on was his small lamp in the corner. The sunlight that shown in through his window illuminated everything. The first thing she noticed was his huge music collection. She walked over and began running her fingers along the many records. Otis sat up and swung his legs over the edge of his bed.  
"I guess you're really into music" She said sarcastically.  
"Yeah, but I don't dance"  
Drunk Otis's dancing was an embarrassment for us all she thought.  
"Then why do you have all these records then, dickhead" She looked at him quizzically waiting for an answer.  
He shrugged his shoulders."I just like to listen"  
"Your very odd, Millburn"  
"Maybe, but you love it" He smirked.  
"Shut up, dickhead" she said playfully, a smile spreading across her lips.  
He was now standing behind her so close that Maeve could feel his body heat against her skin. She turned around, wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down to meet her lips. His hands just kind of hovered over her waist as if he was scared or waiting for permission. She unwrapped her arms from his neck, she grabbed his hands and moved them onto her waist. Returning her arms to their placement on his neck. Finally, they pulled away for a breath.  
"You're making me soft." She said with a smirk.  
"You say that like it's a bad thing" He smiled  
"I should get going," She said, backing away from Otis and beginning to gather her things.  
"Let me at least make you breakfast"  
"Otis..."  
"Please, Maeve" She didn’t want him to go through the trouble, but he gave her a pleading look with those eyes of his that she couldn’t deny.  
"Ok"  
Otis went downstairs and began cooking while Maeve changed back into the dress and waited for him at the table. Otis finished about 15 minutes later.  
"Breakfast is served"  
He set down a plate with bacon and toast in front of her. He then grabbed her coffee and set it beside her plate. He then returned from the toaster with his own piece of toast  
"Um… I don't really know how you like your coffee so if it's bad you can just throw it out."  
She took a sip from the steaming mug. It was sweeter than she usually made it, but it tasted good.  
"Thank you, Otis, for breakfast"  
"No problem"  
"Maeve..." He began fidgeting with his hands. "Um… was the date okay, because I wanna make sure you had a good time. I know that it was kinda cliche dinner and a movie, but I thought it would be good and Eric told me dinner and a movie never goes wrong so..." He stopped his rambling when he saw Maeve struggling to keep her laughter contained.  
She calmed herself and said "Don't worry Otis, I had a great time".  
A wave of relief washed through him.  
"So….um… what are we...like boyfriend, girlfriend... because you know I want to be, but I just wanna make sure that it's what you want"  
"Yes, dickhead I want to be your girlfriend"  
"Good-" The doorbell interrupted him.  
"That'll be Eric"  
He and Eric had planned to spend the whole Saturday together and Eric was sleeping over. The whole day talking, laughing, and playing video games, it was perfect.  
He got up and opened the door, a very excited Eric walked into his house.  
"Today is going to be awesome"  
"Yeah, can't wait to beat you in super smash"  
"Huh, yeah right…. Did you cook me breakfast" He smelled the air then looked at him quizzically.  
"Uh, no it was for Maeve… she spent the night" He felt a blush creeping onto his face.  
Eric gasped"Does that mean you guys had sex!" He said way too loud it would be impossible for Maeve not to hear him. He began shaking Otis and jumping for joy.  
"No, " He said, not loud enough for Eric to hear. "Be quiet, Eric, " He said, trying to calm him down.  
"You know Maeve's seventeen, so you had sex with an older women"  
"That's not even how that works."  
Eric finally calmed down."She's older and she's a women"  
"I guess… but we didn't have sex"  
"Then why are you blushing so hard, man"  
Maeve came out of the kitchen with a smirk on her face. Eric who was now beside Otis stood up a bit straighter, but that smile of his didn't disappear.  
"So it's an achievement to have sex with an older woman" She said playfully staring straight at Otis. Eric eagerly nodded his head and Otis shot him a look that made him stop.  
"No, no of course not"  
Maeve walked up to him and gave him a quick peck. Eric was behind them failing to control his excitement.  
”see you later, dickhead"  
She then left.  
"You're dating, but she still calls you dickhead" Eric looked at him confused.  
"Yeah, I guess it's my nickname"  
Eric laughed.  
They went up stairs to play smash. Mainly talking about how Otis was or was not better than Eric at smash.  
"How is it going with Adam?" Otis said, just trying to make conversation. He saw Eric's expression change.  
"Honestly, it's a bit complicated right now I don't really wanna get into it"  
"Oh… well whatever you need I'm here"  
"Thanks man...how was the date with Maeve?" Eric said, trying to change the subject.  
"Well the movie was good and the theater was empty so we could laugh as loud as we wanted, then we went to dinner. We just talked about the movie and joked around. Then I asked her if she wanted to come to my house and she said yes. We just watched Black Mirror for a bit. Then we kinda made out for a while until..."  
"Until..." Eric who was listening very intently questioned.  
"I ejaculated in my pants"  
Eric paused the game and began laughing. He laughed so hard that he almost fell off Otis's bed. Finally Eric calmed himself.  
"And then..."Eric said motioning for him to continue.  
"I took a shower and we went to sleep."  
"Well it sounds like it went well"  
"Yeah I guess it did"  
Eric resumed the game they played smash for a couple of hours. Just talking and laughing then they ate some sandwiches for lunch then returned to his room to watch Sherlock. After a couple of hours they ate the dinner that Jean had left in the fridge. They then took showers and fell asleep rewatching Endgame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rasenshuriken  
> Chidori  
> Run, Barry, Run  
> I am the Arrow  
> Sorry just got bored and stared putting random show catchphrases.

**Author's Note:**

> Took Howardtducks advice thx by the way. Something to do during corona break. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
